Role Playing 1
One of the two main roleplaying rooms on Kongregate, the other being Role Playing-Serious. __TOC__ The Current State of Role Playing #1 Current Text of Room Description on Kongregate : Room Owner: : jimgreer : Room Description: : RP1 is a slow, unactive room with a small community, that is still here despite how much everyone wants it taken down. It's made for role playing; although chatting normally is also allowed. People don't like it when you come here, leave, or sneeze in its direction. Room Summary True to its on-site description, Role Playing #1 (RP1 for short) is home to a small community of people who roleplay. The room itself never seems to fill up to even half of its full capacity, but it is often lively and filled with numerous characters and their respective RP characters. Some of the resident RP1 users are friendly and some of them are very skilled in expressing themselves and the stories they weave with others. Role Playing #1 isn't solely a roleplaying room, however; it's just one of the places allowed on Kongregate to get involved with extensive roleplays. Casual socialization occurs often in the room about various topics that people want to talk about. You just have to be there to see what people are talking about next. The current dispute between Role Playing 1 and Role Playing - Serious if the same as it always has been: Both rooms (or rather, the regular users of each) seem to dislike one another on a mutual claim that the opposite room is full of trolls, noobs, etc. Both claims are, of course, unfounded. 'Summary of Roleplaying' Here's a dictionary definition for those of you who want to get really technical (taken from http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/roleplaying) roleplay (verb) - to assume the attitudes, actions, and discourse of (another), esp. in a make-believe situation in an effort to understand a differing point of view or social interaction In Role Playing #1 (and in Role Playing - Serious) the basic concept is to make or borrow a character and to set that character into various situations. Characters generally range from fictional to currently alive, made up on the spot to developed over a long period of time to even being borrowed from popular books, movies, animations and video games. Characters can fit into any roleplay for as long as they fit into the specific genre of the roleplay that people are playing out. Some days, people will play through a fantasy roleplay, while other days, the theme could be more sci-fi related. Some days, people will have a casual adventure with a bunch of friends, or even complete strangers that they'd just met the same day. On other days, there could be a serious one on one duel between two people's characters. Types of Roleplaying in Role Playing #1 Two types of roleplaying currently are used in Role Playing #1 and more may come up as the community grows and develops. Rapid orAsterisk Role Playing This type of roleplay utilizes symbols to portray people's actions, thoughts and even out of character speech. This type of roleplay is less detailed and less structured than paragraph roleplays and is normally used by the casual roleplayers and the people who are just getting into roleplaying as a whole. Example: : *Person A focuses his sniper rifle on the guard* : Person A: ((That's stupid, leaving a single guard out in the opening to guard the door.)) : *Person B leads the way down the path for a frontal assault* : *Person C follows Person B* : Person C: *thinks* ~I should stay behind just in case Person A gets attacked from behind.~ : *Person C changes his mind and stays with Person A* : Person B: Alright. We're setting up the charges as soon as Person A takes out that sniper. Paragraph Role Playing This type of roleplay is basically like telling a story as if a person were writing out their roleplay for a book. Actions are described without the use of extra symbols, allowing for in-character speech and thoughts to be expressed in quotation marks (or occasionally, the distinction is made between speech and thought by use of brackets and/or parentheses) and for out of character speech to be expressed in parentheses or in brackets. This is the more detailed, more structured and usually more time consuming type of roleplay that is used in Role Playing #1. Example: : Person A takes a seat by the riverside, admiring the moonlight shining across the evening sky. Person A had never been outside of the Academy, where all of the cadets had been confined to for the entirety of their training, and so she could not afford to miss the chance to experience the open air in a free environment. She held her hair, feeling the soft nighttime breeze blow through her curly brown bangs and tasted the sweet fresh air against her lips. It felt like a pleasant change in comparison to the sterile scents that overpowered any such nature that entered the Academy. Types of Users in Role Playing #1 'Local Moderator(s)' Rachiface -- Generally evil and smells funny. Cerberus_tm has also showed up from time to time. Pretty useless and only ever AFKs 'Non-Roleplayers' Lugnut64 Lugnut is the self-proclaimed King of Role Playing 1 and, as such, does absolutely no role-playing. We have no idea what he does or why he is here. ''Firedite'' Firedite is a lax kid of typically peaceful stature. He does role-play some of the time but hasn't been recently as the " flash flood " of new roleplayers has driven to more of an omnisicient point of view. Comment on others roleplays to give the new ones pointers to help make "tolerable roleplayers" out of them. He is one of the Roleplayers who remembers "the golden age" of Rp#1. Firedite's charectors mostly focus around a deep back story of a mysterious empire full of Zealots that still vary personality why. ''KanetheKnight'' One of the many trolls. ''Realek'' Is not German and is actually from, I'm from New Jersey. Get it right. ''Aziraphale'' Resident Starcraft guy. Often trolls entire rooms with ridiculous claims and downright manufactured stupidity. Also a Chemist. 'Average Roleplayers' Gemini_Omega "I WHIP MAH BLACK N YELLOW HAIR BACK AND FORTH" <--- All that need be said. EkaDiclonius "And that, kids, is where babies come from. The Uncensored Version." 'Hardcore Roleplayers' ''Cuddles_'' Taking many alts such as Johnnie_Caradine, Cuddles is a paragraph role-player who often interjects into lower-quality posts to point out flaws, whether spelling or logic-related. His current character is something of a cybernetic android. He never really comes anymore. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners